Miroku's Dream
by Kiekoh
Summary: Rating may go up in later chapters MirOCMiroku's dream is for one day, a girl to actually say yes to his famous question. Well Shaylin did, and now Miroku has to pay for what they created that night.
1. Will You Bear My Child?

A/N: This first chapter is a somewhat flashback chapter...just to let you know a little back ground on Shaylin and her relationship with our lovely Miroku.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything physical....yes and I mean anything...I don't even own my clothes...they are my parents....all the things I own are ideas...like this story and my lovely Shaylin and Naoko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku stared blankly at the woman who walked up to the group. She had a bundle in her arms, he didn't quite know what it was, but he deffinatly new the woman holding it.  
  
~Flashback~----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Will you bear my child?" he asked her, for the second time that day alone.  
  
"Sure, why not." the girl said with a slight laugh.  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"So am I. You need a child and I want one, so let's go for it."  
  
Miroku stared, the very first time a girl hadn't slapped him was this girl, and every time he asked her she just said, 'I'll think about it' he never thought she'd actually go through with it.  
  
"Come on Miroku, how long have you been asking me this question? two? three weeks? I'm agreeing."  
  
"Ok." he just smiled as he kissed her softly. It was a good thing they were alone right then.  
  
~Present~--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miroku?" the woman said softly.  
  
The monk could barely breath, much less talk, so he just nodded his head yes.  
  
"It worked..."  
  
~Flashback~-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How do you know I'm going to be pregnant?" she asked, her sweaty cheek against his that night afterwards.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait a few months is all."  
  
"But you're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Find me. . I promise I'll help you."  
  
"Will you believe me?"  
  
"I'll have to won't I? But I'll know. I promise, there is something only I can tell about my first born."  
  
"What if it's a girl?"  
  
"Still, my first born will have this mark."  
  
"Ok." she sighed happily as they both drifted off to sleep. The next morning found the monk gone, and the woman longing to see his lavendar eyes for a whole year after.  
  
~Present~--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It worked? what do you mean?" Miroku asked, knowing full well what this girl was talking about.  
  
"Check him Miroku. Check him for your so called mark." she held out the bundle and a baby started to whimper from the movement. Everyone else gasped, Sango imediately started to cry as she saw the jet black hair and lavendar eyes of the little child.  
  
"His name is Naoko. He is your son."  
  
Miroku touched the little boys hand. It was the same hand where his wind tunnel would be when Miroku died, if Naraku had yet to be killed. "He is my son..."  
  
Sango simply turned and walked away, Kagome droped to her knees in shock, Inuyasha stood dumbfounded and Shippou whistled softly, "Congradulations?" the little boy said in a question like tone.  
  
"But Shaylin how, shouldn't he look like you or something too?"  
  
Shaylin turned the boy over and uncovered his bottom, there was a black cat-like tail. Inuyasha suddenly started to growl. Shaylin in turn, grabbed her baby to her chest and started to hiss.  
  
"She's a cat demon..." Inuyasha pointed out in a angry manner.  
  
"Half..." Shaylin said in a somewhat offended tone.  
  
"sit boy..." Kagome said in a whisper and the dog demon plumeted to the ground.  
  
"Shaylin...it's been a year."  
  
"It took me that long to find you."  
  
"But..." Miroku started to breath heavily.  
  
"Sit down before you fall down." the young mother said softly with a smile. Miroku did as told and sat down with his head in his hands.  
  
"But...I...I didn't even know you that well...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Review please!!!!! Tell me if you like it, or what I can do to improve it. Flames will be used to torture Miroku, Inuyasha, Fluffy, Homo. . .oops I mean Hojo, Kouga, Shippou, and any other cute male character you may like. 


	2. I Don't Love You Yet

A/N: Ok, just to point something out. The only time I ever see Inuyasha is on Cartoon Network when they get new episodes. I'm to poor to get anything imported or anything in local stores for that matter. The only reason I know Sango and Miroku are supposed to end up together is from fanfics and fangirls on websites like this. I don't have the money to buy the manga either. Plus, the whole point of fanfiction is to write the story out like you'd like it. It's no longer what really happens, it's MY story and it goes how I want it to. Another thing. . .the friggin summary says it's a Mir/OC that means NO MIROKU/SANGO!!! If you only like Mir/San then don't read, have some common sense!! Plus, though it didn't happen this way, it could have because I have a strong conviction that Miroku was not a virgin when he joined the group. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku had tears in his lavendar eyes. He looked pitiful and helpless, like a lost child, with his knees curled up to his chin while he was sitting on the ground. All the others had figured he and the girl, that had yet to introduce herself, needed sometime alone.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Shaylin asked softly.  
  
Miroku just nodded and moved so that he was sitting cross legged. She handed him the baby and just stepped back.  
  
"Hi Naoko. I'm. . .I'm your father." he said, almost choking on the last word. He couldn't hold back the flood of tears. His body was rocked by sobs as he held the boy to his chest gently. Shaylin sat next to him.  
  
"It's ok Miroku. If you no longer wish to help me. It was as much my fault as yours. I said yes. . ."  
  
"No, he is my child and I will help to raise him. My father. . .I have a real reason now to find Naraku and kill him. So that I can live to see my child grow up, like my father didn't."  
  
"Your friends. . .they seemed rather upset with me."  
  
"They'll live Shay, they'll accept it. I'd like you to stay with a friend of mine who is a miko. She's and older lady but it's safe. I don't want you or Naoko in danger. . ." he started but Shaylin cut him off by placing a finger to his mouth.  
  
"I'll leave Naoko there but I will not let you do this alone. Not only is your life at stake, but so is his because if you fail then he will inherit your wind tunnel."  
  
Miroku nodded without a complaint, he knew her to well to argue over something like that. He placed the baby boy back into his mother's arms and stood up. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe and just held out his hand.  
  
"Miroku what. . ."  
  
"Shh, Shaylin I have to introduce you to my friends. And let them know we have to go back to the village to see Lady Kaede. But before . ." he trailed off here.  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"I was in love with someone, and now that you are here I must tell you about her. And I must tell you I did not love you when. . .when Naoko was. . .created."  
  
"I know that. I didn't love you either. You were my best friend then, but I just wanted a child, someone like me, who was not full human but not full demon either."  
  
"All I wanted was a child as well but now that I love her. . ."  
  
"It's ok if you are with her and not me. We don't have to get married."  
  
"No. I will not have my son grow up in a home where his father and mother are not married and do not love each other. So if you don't mind I would like to get married to you, and I would like to have the oppurtunity to fall in love with you. But not until after I tell her."  
  
"I understand. Which of the girls is she? The one that talked or not?"  
  
"The one that didn't. The one that left early. She loves me too and it hurt her greatly to find out I have a child by someone else."  
  
"Have you been with her?"  
  
"No I haven't. And that hurt her as well. So I'll introduce you to my other friends and then I'll talk to her alone."  
  
"Ok. If you insist, you will always have the option to be with her instead of me."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku led Shaylin up to the rest of the group, "Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, this is Shaylin. She is half cat demon and the mother of my son."  
  
Shaylin smiled nervously, especially at Inuyasha who was regaurding her with angry stares, not hurting her only because of Kagome's beads and his friendship with Miroku. She ran her long, clawed fingers through dark blond, striped orange hair. Her pointed ears became visable when she tucked a few stray pieces behind them.  
  
"She's a cat Miroku. . ." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"And you're a dog. I expect you to get along. She will be helpful in our quest." Miroku replied sternly.  
  
"She also has a jewel shard in her tail." Kagome said calmly.  
  
"I do, it keeps me from turning full demon." she replied.  
  
"Get to know each other. Lady Kagome, please keep him under control. Sit down next to the fire Shay, I have to go speak with Sango." Miroku said walking off to find her.  
  
Shippou then went into a barage of questions about the baby and Kagome kept the situation light hearted while Miroku was gone. Inuyasha simply sulked and said nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: A previous review is now being used to torture Miroku, Sango is helplessly tied up by the same review. Don't Flame! Just Review, if you don't have constructive criticism (ie: intelligent suggestions) don't even push the button. 


	3. I Have To Fix This

A/N: I promise I've never read Daddy Dearest. So I'm really sorry if it's similar. I don't mean it to be. Thank you to the few of you that have reviewed though. I appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Shaylin and Naoko though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku gulped as he walked over to the crying demon exterminator, who was sitting under a huge tree.  
  
"Sango I. . ."  
  
She jumped and immediately readied her weapons for fighting.  
  
Miroku threw up his hands, "I come in peace. . ." he said, trying to lighten the mood. Sango just sighed and sat back down on the far side of the tree away from the monk.  
  
"Sango I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"Sure you didn't. You had sex with a girl you just asked to bear your child and didn't really want her to get pregnant. I don't even know why I'm surprised."  
  
"Sango. . ."  
  
"Shut up monk. I should kill you. I really should. It would solve all my problems. . .I was so close to telling. . ."  
  
"Telling what?"  
  
"Telling you. . ." she gulped and covered her hace with her hands.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath, ready to get slapped, and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly she leaned into his embrace.  
  
"I love you Miroku, that's what I was going to tell you."  
  
He couldn't help but smile, luckily the girl in his arms couldn't see it, or he would've been six feet under. He of course already knew that she cared for him. But he didn't know if she knew that he cared for her.  
  
"Sango, that's why I came here. I need to explain what happened, I don't love her, even though I should, I don't. . .I can't right now."  
  
She tried to sit up and look at him but he forced her to stay where she was. He couldn't look at her in the face as he said this.  
  
"I knew her when I was young. We in a round about way grew up together in the same village. We were young teenagers when we met and every day for years I asked her to bear my child. Finally one day she said yes. We hardly knew each other even though we had been near each for so long, Sango, I never had feelings for her. I was scared that she thought I did so I left the morning after. It didn't matter to me that she could be pregnant and that I knew she probably was because she was in heat when we had sex."  
  
"How could you leave knowing she was probably carrying your child?" The tone of her voice made Miroku cringe. She was angry with him now for leaving.  
  
"I was scared Sango. I didn't know her as well I would've liked to have known the mother of my child. I didn't know her well enough to love her. I don't really remember much about her that I did know. All I wanted was a child, just in case I died."  
  
"But what now? Why are you not scared anymore?"  
  
"Because. . .Seeing a family that was around each other. Seeing how it's supposed to be. I know I can't let my son grow up the way I did."  
  
"Who's family?" she sat up, his arms being relaxed because he thought she was ok with just sitting there. She looked at him, his eyes were filled with tears that hadn't shown through his voice.  
  
"Your's Sango, your brother, and what you've told us of your father. I don't want my son growing up without that family. And he can't have that family if his father loves a woman other than his mother."  
  
"What if you find out you can't love her. What if she just gets on your nerves so bad you can't stand it."  
  
"I'll have to. . ."  
  
"Miroku, a family that fights is worse than a father who isn't there."  
  
"Sango, I have to do this. I'm going to get to know her and hopefully I'll love her. I knew her well enough to be attracted to her, over time I'm sure I'll fall in love with her, just like I fell in love with you. . ."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, Sango, I love you. I took me a little bit to fall in love with you. As much as you hit me, it took a bit longer than normal."  
  
Sango smiled slightly. "She's not forcing you to marry her?"  
  
"No. She actually told me I could be with you if I really wanted to. You don't know how tempting that was for me. But I'd never est peacefully that way."  
  
"It's your life Miroku. . ."  
  
"This is the only choice Sango."  
  
Sango leaned over and brushed her lips over his softly. He couldn't help but react and deepen the kiss. He placed his gloved hand on her cheek as the kiss become more and more passionate. Every emotion that they had held bottled up until then came out in that one kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Miroku asked breathless when the kiss was finally broken off.  
  
"Because now you are no longer a free man. And I won't ever get the chance to do it again." she bit her lips trying not to cry as she stood up. "I'll always love you Miroku, and if you change your mind on her offer to not marry her, I'll be here." She walked back to the camp, leaving Miroku with his thoughts.  
  
"No longer a free man? I never thought about it that way. . ." he said sighing, still sitting underneath the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: please review. If you don't like it, give me a suggetion on how to change it, if you don't know how to change it to make it better, at least tell me what's wrong. Thanks. 


	4. Daddy Duties

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, please keep reviewing, it gives me reason to keep writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Shaylin and Naoko, no one else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The past two weeks had been filled with arguing, fightng, yelling, or whatever else you would like to call it. Shaylin and Miroku seemed to hate each other. And they were in yet another arguement.  
  
"I can't believe you, you're an idiot! You left him in a nasty diaper the whole time I was gone!" Shaylin was screaming.  
  
"Well I don't know how to change a diaper." Miroku said, trying to stay calm, but it was obvious he was angry, because his right hand alone was about to break his staff in half, and the Tetsuiaga couldn't even break his staff.  
  
"You do too! I've shown you how everyday since I joined the group, not to mention Kagome and Sango have as well!" Shaylin and the two girl had become friends, despite that Shaylin knew Miroku loved the huntress and visa-versa. Shaylin really didn't care, because she didn't love Miroku yet.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"T.."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping from a tree near by. "Does it matter if he left the runt in a dirty diaper? The damage has been done, he knows he messed up and he will learn how to change a diaper eventually. Please, just shut the hell up." he said growling.  
  
"My son is not a runt dog breath. And Miroku is Naoko's father, he shouldn't leave him in a dirty diaper."  
  
"You shouldn't have left him with me then." Miroku said stubornly.  
  
"Then you should grow claws and sensitive hearing and smelling so you can catch our supper with Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome and Sango were here." Miroku said, starting to run out of deffenses.  
  
"It's not our job Houshi-sama..." Sango said, her arms crossed over her chest. Miroku's face could have made Naraku feel sorry for him then. He felt rejected by everyone there. He sighed and just walked away.  
  
"Now where is he going?" Shaylin asked, getting ready to follow him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped her with an outstretched arm, "Leave him alone cat, he needs to think about this for a while."  
  
Shaylin huffed and walked over to Shippou who was keeping Naoko happy as his parents had faught.  
  
=================  
  
A few hours later Miroku returned. His eyes were still red from crying. He walked right over to the campsite, his bangs hiding his eyes for he didn't want anyone to know he had been crying.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize, Naoko is my responisbility as well as he is Shaylin's, he is no one else's but ours. I'm sorry for not doing my part."  
  
A chorus of 'it's ok' and 'no problem' went up from the group. Naoko started to whimper is his mother's arms, she was about to get up the monk stopped her, "No, Shay, I've got it."  
  
"He's hungry Miroku, you can't help him there."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But, he will have to be burped and his diaper will need to be changed not to soon after he's fed." she added.  
  
"I can do that.."  
  
"Yes, you can." Shaylin said walking off out of sight to feed the boy.  
  
As she was gone Kagome smiled, "Good job Miroku. What made you say that though?"  
  
He stole a glance at Sango before replying, "Um, just realizing that I can't be immature about things if I want to be a father. I need to take the responsibility on my own shoulders."  
  
"You're really growing up fast monk." Inuyasha said from his position leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree.  
  
"Well, I have to, I have to be a good father for my son."  
  
"You have to try, no one is a good father, some are better than others, but no one is good enough to be perfect for their children." Sango said trying to take some of the guilt away from Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded, "I have to try.."  
  
Shaylin walked back into the group, handing the crying baby to his father, "He needs to be burped, hold him, stomach down on your lap and pat his back, listen carefully, his burps are soft sometimes."  
  
Naoko burped, but promptly started to cry.  
  
"You broke him!" Shippou declared as Miroku tried to comfort the baby.  
  
"whew..I think it's time to change him.." Inuyasha said, an evil gleam to his eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? I know what to do.." Miroku said, arrogantly. Just a few moments later he was gagging and throwing up behind a tree, Shaylin finishing the diaper changing.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "He got you in the mouth didn't he?"  
  
"Yea.." The monk said walking out from behind the tree, wiping his mouth and tongue on his sleeve.  
  
"Got him in the mouth?" Shippou asked innocently.  
  
"Um, when you change the diaper of a little boy, sometimes, they pee as soon as you take the diaper off, and Miroku wasn't expecting that, so he didn't dodge, well, Naoko's pee got in his mouth." Kagome explained.  
  
Shippou burst out laughing, and the others couldn't hold it in any more. Miroku just grumbled as he started to set out his blanket for the night.  
  
"Oh, Miroku, tomorrow you have to wash the dirty diapers..." Shaylin said grinning.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I've had to do it his whole life, it's your turn..daddy.." she said giggling. Miroku groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, a couple days and we'll be at Kaede's and then she'll have to worry about dirty diapers and feeding time."  
  
"Oh yea, how is she gonna feed him?" Miroku asked Shaylin.  
  
"He eats mushed up solid foods. Just every now and then I don't feel like mushing up the food I eat and so I breast feed, I can't do that much longer anyway so it's ok."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Go to sleep Mirkou.." Inuyasha said from his tree perch. "And stop grumbling"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. little bit of writers block..please review. 


End file.
